Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees
Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees is the twenty-seventh installment of ERBParodies, and is the 12th episode of Season 2. It is a horror movie royale featuring, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Leatherface and Ghostface. It was released on YouTube on October 31, 2013. Cast Justin Buckner as Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger (Video) Nathan Provost as Freddy Krueger (Audio) Mat4yo as Michael Myers Pop Filter as Leatherface (audio) Froggy as Leatherface (video) VideoGameRapBattles as Ghostface (audio) Froggy as Ghostface (video) Zander Kanack as Himself Lyrics Jason Voorhees: So, Krueger, we meet again. Remember the last time we were seen? It's when I kicked your ass, in front of millions, on the big screen! I'm the king of all the killers! You'll remember the name Jason! I've been to hell and back! do you know truly who you're facin'? It's Friday, Freddy, time to die, as you struggle to see and hear, that no one's truly scared of you, but I'm the true face of fear! I'd love to listen to you die, but you're truly just too shitty, Well I hope you love the bloody taste of my favorite machete. Freddy Krueger: It's time to educate you lyrically, you better be ready, No more drowning, you pussy! You're at the hands of Freddy! You're a machete-wielding pussy hiding behind a hockey mask. It took 10 fucking parts to tell the tale of your zombie ass! I'll burn you more than how my own town burned me. You against me? I killed the director of my own movie! Kid, you're so weak. I'll haunt your dreams if you cheat, You do dirty work for your mother, I killed the kids on Elm Street! Michael Myers: Trick or treat, pricks, you're boutta get slit, I killed my sister, my niece, you're next on my list! Not even a mental facility could forbid what I wish, You shouldn't have started this, cause it's the season of the witch! You wannabes can't touch this, ran this game since age six, and your worst weapons are Wolverine claws and hockey sticks! So if I were you, I'd leave before you both lose your dicks. You've felt the wrath of Michael Myers, it's Halloween, bitch! noises. Leatherface: Now the battle's truly started! Leatherface has arrived. And I'm hungry, coming after you, you better hide! I take pride in the masks I create, I'm the true winner. I'll take you three and bake my family a Thanksgiving dinner. Before that I must skin you all to my victory. I'm the cannibal of history! Buffalo Bill wishes he was me. I'll take the dreams of Freddy and act like nothing has occurred. Then slice you all up, call it a Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Zander Kannack: Finally! Done editing! (Walks out of his room and his phone starts ringing) (Zander answers his phone) Voice: Do you like scary movies? Because this next verse is going to make you scream! Ghostface: You four better be afraid as Ghostface takes his true place, Do you like scary movies? This won't be of your taste! Before the end, you'll learn my certain rules to survive, As I film you disgraceful phonies getting buried alive! How the hell could you not have guessed that I'd kill to win the crown? I inspired a generation of murders in my own damn town! I spit shit so mesmerizing, it's like one of Freddy's dreams! My seven identities have collided and I've made you all scream! Poll Who Won? Jason Voorhees Freddy Krueger Michael Myers Leatherface Ghostface Trivia *This is the 2nd of the two Halloween specials. The first being Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures. *This is the third battle royale in the series. *Every rapper in this battle later reappeared in Justin's Creepypastas vs Slashers. *Nathan Provost was originally going to play Freddy Krueger, but after some costume and green screen problems, Justin volunteered to play him. This is explained in B-Lo Lorbes 's review Gallery Erb parodies fanart freddy vs jason by blolorbes-d6rlksv.png|Fanart of the battle by B-Lo Lorbes. Category:Season 2 Category:Battle Royals Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:Mat4yo Category:Pop Filter Category:Froggy Category:VideoGameRapBattles